disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cedric the Sorcerer/Gallery
Images of Cedric the Sorcerer from Sofia the First. Promotional Images cedricthesorcerer.jpg cedricmodel.png Cedricarmstogether.png We Can See Friday from Here!.jpg Season One Once Upon A Princess Cedric02.png Child, watch your dawldding.png|Child, watch your dawldding Cedric and Wormwood.jpg|Cedric and his spell book Sofia-cedric02.jpg Sofia-the-first-amulet02.jpg Cedric29.png Once Upon a Princess imaginary wristwatch.jpg Sofia-cedric.jpg Cedricdefeat.jpg The Big Sleepover Cedric04.png Cedric05.png Cedric10.png Cedric11.png Cedric and Wormwood06.png Cedric and Wormwood07.png Cedric and Wormwood08.png Cedric and Wormwood09.png Cedric's Apprentice CedricGoodwinWinifred.png Cedric and Wormwood02.png Cedric and Wormwood03.jpg Cedric01.png Cedric02.jpg Cedric03.jpg Cedric07.png Cedric13.jpg Cedric14.jpg Cedric15.jpg vlcsnap-2013-04-06-15h21m05s44.png vlcsnap-2013-04-06-15h21m29s16.png Screen Shot 2013-04-11 at 6.01.42 PM.png|Sofia hugs Cedric Goodwin&Winifred03.jpg Cedric16.png sofiathefirstscedric.png Cedric and Wormwood14.jpg Cedric and Wormwood15.jpg Cedric and Wormwood16.jpg Cedric and Wormwood17.jpg Cedric17.jpg Cedric18.jpg Cedric and Wormwood20.jpg Sofia and Cedric in Cedric's Apprentice.png The Amulet of Avalor Cedric and Wormwood10.jpg Cedric and Wormwood11.jpg Cedric and Wormwood12.jpg Cedric and Wormwood13.png Cedric20.png Cedric21.jpg Cedric22.jpg Cedric23.png Cedric24.png Cedric31.jpg Cedric32.jpg I live my life, or give my life for liberty.png The Amulet and the Anthem Cedric and Wormwood21.png Cedric and Wormwood22.jpg Cedric25.png Cedric27.png Tea for Too Many Wormwood-laughs-at-Cedric.png Image-5C4E 5246D251.jpg Tea-for-Too-Many-18.png Tea-for-Too-Many-19.png Tea-for-Too-Many-25.png|Cedric with a ribbon on his head Miscellaneous Cedric08.png Cedric09.png Cedric and Wormwood05.png Image-E41E 525ACB09.jpg Cedric and Wormwood25.png Cedric as a Sea Monster.png|Cedric as a Sea Monster The-Floating-Palace-39.png Season Two Two Princesses and a Baby Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-31.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-17.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-15.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-14.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-13.png|"That's losing my patience spell!" Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-11.png That depends.JPG|Cedric: That depends on what you want to fix Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-45.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-43.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-42.png The Enchanted Feast Cedric's Morpho Mirrors.jpg|Cedric's Morpho Mirrors cedric dazzled.png Cedric and Sascha 2.png|Cedric has a crush on Sascha (aka Miss Nettle) Cedric and Sascha 1.png Cedric01.JPG Cedric02.JPG Cedric03.JPG 02.JPG Cedric and Sofia_kjbat.jpg The-Enchanted-Feast-13.png Sofia and Cedric in The Enchanted Feast.png Sofia and Cedric - The Enchanted Feast 2.png Sofia and Cedric - The Enchanted Feast 1.png Sofia and Cedric defeat Miss Nettle.jpg Enchanted Science Fair Enchanted-Science-Fair-24.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-14.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-13.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-15.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-16.png|"Remind me to get a lock for that door." Enchanted-Science-Fair-26.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-27.png King for a Day King-for-a-Day-11.png King-for-a-Day-6.png King-for-a-Day-35.png King-for-a-Day-36.png|"My wand!" King-for-a-Day-37.png King-for-a-Day-52.png King-for-a-Day-53.png King-for-a-Day-58.jpg When You Wish Upon a Well When-You-Wish-Upon-a-Well-10.jpg When You Wish Upon a Well 34.jpg When You Wish Upon a Well 33.jpg When You Wish Upon a Well 32.jpg When You Wish Upon a Well 31.jpg When You Wish Upon a Well 30.jpg When You Wish Upon a Well 6.jpg When You Wish Upon a Well 29.jpg Sofia the Second Sofia-the-Second-8.png Sofia-the-Second-10.png Sofia-the-Second-24.png Sofia-the-Second-25.png|"Did Princess Sofia just trick me?" Sofia-the-Second-33.png|"If there is anything little girls like more than cupcakes, it's BUNNIES!" Sofia-the-Second-43.png|Cedric magically sends the Bad Sofia away Mystic Meadows Sofia and Cedric in Mystic Meadows 2.png Sofia and Cedric in Mystic Meadows 1.png|Cedric lying on the floor Mystic-Meadows-45.png|Cedric's father is finally proud of him Mystic-Meadows-42.png Mystic-Meadows-41.png|Sadly eating jelly beans Mystic-Meadows-40.png Mystic-Meadows-39.png Mystic-Meadows-38.png Mystic-Meadows-31.png Mystic-Meadows-26.png Mystic-Meadows-19.png Mystic-Meadows-18.png|"Mummy, not in front of the troops" Mystic-Meadows-10.png Mystic-Meadows-9.png Mystic-Meadows-8.png Mystic-Meadows-5.png|Cedric working on his growing potion Mystic-Meadows-6.png Mystic-Meadows-7.png|Cedric attempts to try out the potion on Wormwood Mystic-Meadows-11.png Mystic-Meadows-12.png Mystic-Meadows-13.png Sofia and Cedric 5.png Sofia and Cedric 4.png Sofia and Cedric 3.png Sofia and Cedric 2.png Sofia and Cedric 1.png Sofia and Cedric - Mystic Meadows 7.png Sofia and Cedric - Mystic Meadows 5.png Sofia and Cedric - Mystic Meadows 4.png Sofia and Cedric - Mystic Meadows 3.png Sofia and Cedric - Mystic Meadows 2.png Sofia and Cedric - Mystic Meadows 1.png Baileywhoops Greylock buzzes Cedric.png|Cedric gets buzzed by Greylock Baileywhoops 15.PNG Baileywhoops 20.PNG Baileywhoops 31.PNG Winter's Gift Winter's-Gift-39.png Winter's-Gift-38.png Winter's-Gift-37.png Winter's-Gift-6.png Sofia and Cedric Wassilia 1.png Sofia and Cedric Wassilia 3.png Sofia and Cedric Wassilia 5.png Sofia and Cedric Wassilia 7.png Sofia and Cedric Wassilia 9.png Winter's-Gift-46.png The Leafsong Festival The-leafsong-festival-25.png The-leafsong-festival-13.png The-leafsong-festival-11.png The-leafsong-festival-9.png The-leafsong-festival-8.png Substitute Cedric 45. Substitute Cedric (8) feat. Cedric -decoy feat. Wormwood-.png 45. Substitute Cedric (17) feat. Cedric.png 45. Substitute Cedric (14) feat. Cedric, Vivian.png Sorcerersecret.png|Cedric as a little boy Mustachecedric.jpg Ending.png Cedric makes giant marshmellows.png episode-substitute cedric.jpg Miscellaneous The-Curse-of-Princess-Ivy-12.png IvyCedric1.jpg Sidekick Clio 1.jpg Sidekick-Clio-29.png Sidekick-Clio-25.png Season Three Cedric Be Good CedricGood 4.png CedricGood 5.png CedricGood 7 decoy.png CedricGood 8.png CedricGood 10.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-22-09h46m07s255.png|I'll have a be-nice-binge, although it makes me cringe |link=http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vlcsnap-2015-09-22-09h46m07s255.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-22-09h46m19s118.png|I'm gonna be a better me|link=http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vlcsnap-2015-09-22-09h46m19s118.png CedricGood 11.png CedricGood 12.png CedricGood 14.png|"The spell only works if you close your eyes." CedricGood 15.png CedricGood 16.png|Cedric returns the amulet The Fliegel Has Landed The Fliegel Has Landed 2.png The Fliegel Has Landed 3.png The Fliegel Has Landed 4.png The Fliegel Has Landed 5.png The Fliegel Has Landed 7.png The Fliegel Has Landed 8.png The Fliegel Has Landed 9.png The Fliegel Has Landed 10.png The Fliegel Has Landed 12.png The Fliegel Has Landed 13.png The Fliegel Has Landed 14.png The Fliegel Has Landed 15.png The Fliegel Has Landed 17.png The Fliegel Has Landed 18.png The Fliegel Has Landed 19.png The Fliegel Has Landed 20.png Gone with the Wand Gone-with-the-Wand-1.png Gone-with-the-Wand-2.png Gone-with-the-Wand-3.png Gone-with-the-Wand-4.png Gone-with-the-Wand-6.png Gone-with-the-Wand-7.png Gone-with-the-Wand-8.png Gone-with-the-Wand-10.png Gone-with-the-Wand-11.png Gone-with-the-Wand-13.png Gone-with-the-Wand-14.png Gone-with-the-Wand-15.png Gone-with-the-Wand-16.png Sofia the First - Like Merlin.jpg Printed Media Sofia's Magic Lesson 10.jpg Sofia's Magic Lesson 9.jpg Sofia's Magic Lesson 8.jpg Sofia's Magic Lesson 7.jpg Sofia's Magic Lesson 6.jpg Sofia's Magic Lesson 5.jpg Sofia's Magic Lesson 4.jpg Sofia's Magic Lesson 3.jpg Sofia's Magic Lesson 2.jpg Sofia's Magic Lesson 1.jpg The Enchanted Feast book02.jpg The Enchanted Feast book01.jpg The Enchanted Feast book03.jpg The Enchanted Feast book04.jpg The Enchanted Feast book05.jpg The Enchanted Feast book06.jpg The Enchanted Feast book07.jpg A-Magical-Match-5.png Theme parks and other live appearances Cedric’s puppet.png|Cedric’s puppet in the Sofia the First live on stage show. DISNEY 0215b-380x211.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries